The story of Ivory Moore
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Ivory Moore is a Jade green eyed ordinary girl that stands on the sidelines as she watches her best friend Elizabeth, take on the empire with no one but her new Jedi family. But not all meets the eye with this dirty blonde haired hyper girl. Who exactly is she? Her parents force her to join the empire and she reluctantly agrees, but she has a few tricks up her sleeve.
1. Prologue

**_TASOO: Hey guys trying script for something new_**

**_Ezra: Yea, now i get three authors to bug!_**

**_TASOO: Don't make me lock you out of this house_**

**_Ezra: Uh, its my house. I have ways to get in._**

**_TASOO: Fine then i will get Zeb_**

**_Ezra: hes Sleeping_**

**_Tasoo: Sabine?_**

**_Ezra: Painting_**

**_Tasoo: Hera?_**

**_Ezra: Wont even care about what were talking about_**

**_Tasoo: KANAN!_**

**_Kanan: (Comes in) What I'm busy._**

**_TASOO: ( mumbles ) like everyone else ( in louder voice ) Cant you do anything to Ezra to make him stop being annoying?_**

**_Kanan: No, Hes my padawan. I kinda need him to live_**

**_TASOO: Fine. Then how about a light saber battle?_**

**_Kanan: That seems fair. Here ( Tosses his lightsaber to TASOO) lets see what you got_**

**_TASOO: (catches it) Oh yea. this is gonna be fun. ( chases Ezra out of house while Kanan watches.)_**

**_Kanan: I guess i kinda own star wars rebels but TASOO doesn't so don't get any ideas that she does._**

Prologue:

" Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elizabeth asked Ivory. The blue haired girl looked at the dirty blonde girl with worry.

" Every idea is a good idea! Launch!" Ivory told her happily her jade green eyes shinning excitedly.

Elizabeth sighed and picked up a yogan pie, one of Ivory's favorite foods. She adjusted it on her bow and aimed it to a storm trooper. This was the most stupidest prank. But it wasn't as dangerous as the others her best friend had in mind. Elizabeth released her bow as the arrow show right in a stormtroopers face. The pie mushed up with the helmet and Ivory laughed hysterically. She took Elizabeth's hand and lead her to an alleyway.

Who am I? My name is Ivory Moore. You must have heard many stories about how awesome i am. None? Are you serious?! Well, your gonna hear one about me now. This may not be a rebellious Jedi story but don't leave yet! This story is tons more interesting, even if it doesn't have the one and only Elizabeth as much as you might want. So sit back, eat a yogan and enjoy the story. Cause i have a lot to tell you.

**_TASOO: ( tackles Ezra)_**

**_Ezra: ( Pushes me off )_**

**_TASOO: (pushes him to the floor and grabs light saber once he looses grip. Turns it on, and aims both at him)_**

**_TASOO: I win!_**

**_Ezra: Fine. I will leave you alone and go bug AFG and SW_**

**_TASOO: Nah, i kinda like it._**

**_Ezra: Then what was all that about?!_**

**_TASOO: Seeing who is the better Jedi_**

**_Ezra: Ugh. I am leaving. bye ( Runs back to Ghost)  
_**

**_Kanan: (Comes up to TASOO) that was some pretty good fighting TASOO. if you were force sensitive, i would recruit you to be a Jedi. ( Takes Lightsaber then leaves)_**

**_TASOO: Heh, he doesn't even know. ( Raises rock through the force ) See you next time!_**


	2. Traitiors

**_TASOO: Hey guys, I'm here with my OC!  
_**

**_Ivory: Took you long enough to write about me._**

**_TASOO: I'm sorry okay? Enjoy the fame while it lasts, i still have a book to make about Isabella_**

**_Ivory: Then i gotta make my self the most memorable person in the world before that happens! I already played a prank on Sabine. ( Hears Explosion and screams from outside. Sabine comes in boiling mad and covered in paint.)_**

**_Sabine: That little girl put miracles in all my paints! My room is covered in paint! My painting are all gone!_**

**_Ivory: Hey, at least i wont be forgotten. Hey, wait till you see what i did to Kanan. ( Hears scream from outside and kanan bursts in)_**

**_Kanan: That little Lothrat painted my Kyber crystal pink!_**

**_TASOO: So?_**

**_Kanan: ( Turns on Light saber and it is pink) This happens!_**

**_TASOO: What else did you do? ( Ezra walks in with pink hair and a pink light saber. Zeb also walks in with pink fur and Chooper who is also pink )_**

**_Ivory: Wait till you see what i did to Hera ( Hears scream and Hera runs in)_**

**_Hera: That little girl painted the Ghost pink! The whole Ghost! Even on the inside!_**

**_TASOO: when did you even do all of this?_**

**_Ivory: Midnight. You guys are heavy sleepers._**

**_TASOO: ( looks at Ezra's pink hair) That's a good look for you._**

**_Ezra: You know, i hate you._**

**_Kanan: Its not her we want Ezra, Its Ivory. ( They all approach her angry)_**

**_TASOO: Um... while Ivory deals with that... ( Hears Ivory scream and winces) Lets get on with the book. By the way, I don't own anything that has to do with star wars rebels._**

Chapter 1: seven years ago

Ivory ran as fast as she could as Stormtroopers chased her. She sighed. A women was crying in an alleyway and Ivory approached her. She said that she ran away from getting arrested for treason. But the moment didn't last long. The stormtroopers found her and suspected she had something to do with it. Next thing she knew, she was getting chased by stormtroopers. Ivory ran to her house and closed the door as the squad ran past the house. Ivory gasped out of breath as her parents looked at her, worry in their eyes.

" Ivory what have you done?" Her mother asked her

" What do you mean? I was just talking to someone and it turned out she was running from the empire. So, they think i have something to do with it." Ivory told them

" Ivory, never do anything negative to the empire. I am afraid we will have to turn you in." Her father told her

" You would do that to your only daughter?! Why? I thought you loved me!" Ivory wailed

" Your coming with us no matter what." Her mother told her and grabbed her hands.

Her grip was so strong, she thought her veins might pop. She winced in pain and gave in as they walked to the nearest stormtrooper and they turned her in. Ivory tried to lock eyes with her mother but she looked away. Her eyes were cold and full of hate, like Ivory was the most wretched girl in the galaxy. They walked away not looking back, not saying goodbye. This made Ivory think if she ever knew her parents. Ivory walked with the stormtrooper to a small ship, the ship flew away to a star destroyer and when they boarded, she was greeted with a man that he went by Agent Kallus.

" Hello, young girl. Here, we will deter main if you have anything to do with the previous actions of the women who got arrested for treason." Agent Kallus boomed as another man approached her. It was the Inquisitor. He used the force to torture her, She could hardly breathe and pain seized up her body. Her veins turned lava hot and Ivory screamed in pain.

" Did you have anything to do with the treason of the women?" The Inquisitor asked

" No..." Ivory managed to rasp with a gasp and another cry of pain. The image entered her mind and she could tell the Inquisitor was looking at them trying to tell for sure if she was lying or not.

" Your will is strong. I can tell. You will be a great stormtrooper. You must be five. It is legal to start training at the age of twelve. I will look forward to seeing you at an academy." The Inquisitor told her in her ears as he let her collapse to the floor.

The stormtroopers grabbed her by the arms and lead her to the ship once again. They dropped her off by the door of her house with a flyer and her parents looked at the stormtroopers they nodded and went back inside leaving Ivory injured by the entrance. she stumbled inside and slammed the flyer on a glass table shattering it. She clumsily walked to her room and it was then that she let out a scream. She ran into the kitchen and slid knives in between each of her fingers. She ran inside and ripped her sheets into shreds. She ripped up every poster that had a stormtropper on it and slid the knives across the walls. she picked up the stormtrooper helmets she collected and smashed them into smithereens. She then threw them out the window and lit them on fire with rage. She took a spray can and sprayed the rebellion sign everywhere around her room. It was then, that she swore she would always be a rebel.

**_TASOO: Done with this chapter now lets check on Ivory ( looks at her and she covered in pink paint)_**

**_Ezra: Finished_**

**_Ivory: Jokes on you, i love pink!_**

**_Hera: Then, your real punishment is to wash the ghost, wash chopper, and fix Kanan and Ezra's Light sabers_**

**_Zeb: Does this even wash out._**

**_Ivory: ( whispers ) Uh oh ( in normal voice) Yes... Except..._**

**_Ezra: Except what? I want my normal hair back_**

**_Ivory: Yea... about that... Ezra has been bugging me more than normal so everything can washout except for Ezra's hair. So... your hair is permanently pink._**

**_Ezra: WHAT?!_**

**_Zeb: (Laughs)_**

**_Sabine: Dont worry Ezra... you do look good in pink... ( sounds unsure and trying hard not to laugh)_**

**_Ezra: You really think so Sabine? Wait, I'm getting off track. Ivory, your toast! ( Chases Ivory with pink light saber while she yells and runs away)_**

**_TASOO: Well, that was fun. See you next time!_**


	3. Signing up for the empire

_**TASOO: Hey guys! Welcome to the Jedi Joint! Okay... that was lame. Give me suggestions for something to name this series and/or group. I was thinking the Jedi Joint or maybe the rebellion section.**_

_**Elizabeth: The rebellion section? That sounds like a place in Walmart to buy light sabers**_

_**TASOO: I'm trying okay? If you have any suggestions for a cool nickname then PM me or put it in the reply section. I will give you credit and use the name for every star wars rebels story i make. If i don't like any of the suggestions, i will just use the Jedi Joint.**_

_**Elizabeth: Where is Ivory?**_

_**TASOO: Still washing the ghost**_

_**Elizabeth: Shes been washing it for weeks. I feel sorry for her**_

_**TASOO: I kinda feel sorry for Ezra, i found a bunch of stormtroopers calling him Barbie the other day.**_

_**Elizabeth: Yeesh. ( Ivory comes in )**_

_**Ivory: Hey this is my story! You already had your fame so get out!(Ezra comes in still with pink hair and upset)**_

_**TASOO: Aw... whats wrong Barbie?**_

_**Ezra: Ugh. Quit it with the Barbie! My hair isn't even blonde **_

_**Elizabeth: No, but its pink. One of Barbie's favorite color's**_

_**Ezra: Whatever. I tried every remedy on Lothal and I still cant get this stupid hair color out!**_

_**Ivory: ( Whispers ) He does know that it washes out with bleach right?**_

_**Elizabeth: ( Whispers back ) No, Lets not tell him, i have a better idea. ( Louder ) Hey Ezra. Lets chop off your hair and it will grow back blue**_

_**Ezra: Yea. It will grow back in decades though**_

_**TASOO: Time moves differently in the cartoon world. Your hair should grow back over night.**_

_**Ezra: Oh, okay here ( Tosses Elizabeth his light saber ) Shave me**_

_**TASOO: Total ADHD question: do Jedi shave with light sabers and special shaving cream?**_

_**Ezra: No, why would you think that?**_

_**TASOO: No reason... While Elizabeth shaves Ezra's hair off, lets get started with the next chapter. Oh yea, I don't own anything that has to do with star wars rebels... Or barbie. I dont even like barbie. So don't get any ideas and make police officers come to my doorway or anything.  
**_

Ivory's 12th birthday

Ivory blew out the candles of her birthday cake and smiled. Her birthday was finally over, and no sign of any imperial forces dragging her out the door and into an academy. She decided to open her presents, but that was a big mistake. One she opened was a strange white box and when she opened it, she found an imperial cadet helmet and with a card. It said the words **_join the empire today! _**Ivory stared at the words wondering what to say. She didn't want to be rude, but the last thing she wanted to see was the flyer.

" Well? Are you going to join? They are looking for new recruits!" Her mother said happily

" Well... I don't think I should join this soon." Ivory said quietly. She felt helpless and scared when she talked to her parents, like a mouse that's in the claws of a tooka.

" Nonsense. It doesn't hurt to start now." Her father argued.

" Okay... Give me some time to think about it." Ivory told them.

" You have a month." Her mother told her after hesitating. Ivory went to bed that night and the last words she thought before drifting off into sleep was _One month_...

Ivory woke up the next day as a tick tok sound of a Koo Koo clock pounded in her head. One month wasn't enough time for such a huge choice. She got up out of bed and slipped on her black shirt and were connected with a thin pink belt. The outfit was decorated with pink stars and Ivory's armor matched, it was just opposite. Ivory's armor was pink, with black stars on it. She slid on her boots that looked identical to her shirt and skirt and wore black pants underneath it. she finally decided to add a little color to her normal blonde hair. She took a spray gun and sprayed stripes in her hair. This was much more rebellious than her normal hair. She exited her house secretly and counted her credits once she neared the black market. She realized she had twenty and sighed. She bought three yogans and even a meiloorun from an off worlds importer. She counted how many she had left and she realized she had twelve left. She went over to the nearest stand and purchased a wrench. She already had thousands like it, but she bought random things when she was nervous. She will always deny it, but many people call her a hoarder. Once Ivory handed in the credits, she was sent down to the floor with a spin. Ivory looked up, expecting to see stormtroopers, but instead seeing her best friend Elizabeth.

" Elizabeth?! I haven't seen you in forever! What have you been up to?!" Ivory asked her best friend

" That's a long story. For now, lets just go to your house." Elizabeth told her. Ivory was still confused about what her best friend had been doing all these months, but let it go. They walked there and when they got there, they found Ivory's parents staring at her, hope in her eyes.

" So, have you thought about our offer?" Ivory's mom asked her.

" Uh, yes. but i still need time to think." She responded before grabbing Elizabeth's hand and rushing toward her room. Ivory turned toward her and saw her gaping at the destroyed room. She forgot, Elizabeth never seen her sense she destroyed the room. It wasn't as bad as when she was young. The sheets were sewed back together as best as they could be. The shattering of the helmet's were gone too. But the cuts still lay on the walls along with all the rebellious signs.

" What's the offer?" Elizabeth asked once she finished admiring her room. Ivory took a deep breath. She never liked talking about her past, but Elizabeth was her friend. She just had to sum it up as much as she possibly could.

" They want me to join the empire." Ivory told her.

" What?! At this age? were only twelve!" Elizabeth argued. Ivory understood why Elizabeth was tense when it came to the empire.

" They think the sooner i start, the more training i will get and the better stormtrooper i can be." Ivory advised. She hoped Elizabeth would understand.

" But you can't! I don't want you fight you!" Elizabeth told her.

" I know... wait fight me? Where have you been anyway?"Ivory asked. Now she was seriously confused. She decided to drop if before, but she just told her a secret. It was her turn.

" I have been... um... Care to keep a secret?" Elizabeth asked. Ivory knew that was a stupid question. She answered it anyway.

" Of course... i will promise i will always keep the secret. The empire can torture me all they- they... they... want?" Ivory began as her voice trailed off.

Elizabeth rose her hand and one of the stormtrooper helmets Ivory collected raised. Ivory stared at it wide eyed. So it was true. Elizabeth was a Jedi? But that wasn't possible! Ivory realized what danger Elizabeth was in and had second thoughts of training to be a storm trooper.

" Whoa..." Ivory said as she looked at the floating object.

" So now you know why i have to fight you." Elizabeth told her. It was then that Ivory had an amazing idea.

" But what if you don't? Think about it: i can get you valuable information that u may need." Ivory told suggested

" Okay... Just stay strong and don't let what ever the empire say get into your mind." Elizabeth told her.

" Right. So, why is it that your really here?" Ivory asked her.

" Oh... I have this power source. But i need two of it. I was hoping you had another." Elizabeth said as she handed Ivory the ship's power source. She seen one like it, but she wasn't sure if she still had it.

" Hmm... i think so. I need a few minutes." Ivory said as she jumped into the garbage pile she horded. Ivory searched frantically through the pile and when she came back, she revealed two power sources to Elizabeth.

" Oh thank you Ivory! you don't know how much i need this! Kanan has to be proud now!" Elizabeth said happily. This made Ivory freeze. Who was Kanan? She decided to ask

" Wait whoa. Who is this Kanan? You got a boyfriend before me?!" Ivory teased her

" No no no! Never in a million years!" Elizabeth said before gaging

" Kanan... man gross! he is like twenty eight and i am twelve. i have heard girls date boys that are a few years older than them but that's ridiculous!" Elizabeth said and punched Ivory in the shoulder. Pain inched up her shoulder as she forgot how strong she was. Ivory tried not to act hurt.

" Ow... okay. Then why do you want to impress him?" Ivory asked

" Cause i am his padawan. Me and Ezra both try to fight for his attention." Elizabeth said with a chuckle. Ivory was about to ask if Ezra was her boyfriend but Elizabeth stopped her.

" And before you ask no, Ezra is not my boyfriend either. He is my brother." Elizabeth told her

" Oh, so you found him. So, i guess you both live in your tower now." Ivory thought aloud

" No, we live in a big white ship. We are the rebel cell the empire has been looking for." Elizabeth told her. Ivory's eyes went wide. There the rebel cell? Ivory always wanted to join them. Running from blaster fires in the wind made her feel... alive.

" I want to come too!" Ivory pleaded

" You have a family, I don't. Just stick to getting information from the empire that we can't get too." Elizabeth told her.

" Right. I better get going and sign up!" Ivory said and left her bedroom. As she walked out, she remembered what Elizabeth said. _You have a family, i don't. _The words ran in her head as she sighed. Her parents never treated her fairly. She always felt like they were her friends, not her family. They never cooked foods, never hosted birthday parties nor tuck her in at night when she was young. Ivory noticed all her life, all her parents cared about was her joining the empire. They were obsessed with it. At least there wish has been granted. When Ivory told her parents, they nodded and managed a fake smile. They never smiled, so this was like a jump for joy to them. Ivory left with the flyer signed and handed it to the nearest storm trooper. He took it away with a nod and Ivory took a deep breath. She was officially signed up for the academy.

**_TASOO: Done... that was a long one. Now, lets check on Ezra ( Looks at him running around like mad with his hair on fire)_**

**_Ezra: WATER WATER WATER!_**

**_TASOO: Ever heard of stop, drop, and roll? ( Ezra does that and looks like a complete idiot)_**

**_Elizabeth: Now i understand why Jedi don't shave with light sabers. The word light in Light saber must really live up to its name._**

**_Ivory: Hey i thought it was chase your tail like a dog not stop drop and roll. ( Ezra chases his tail like a dog )_**

**_TASOO: Jeeze, Ezra stop. You look pathetic your so gullible._**

**_Ezra: ARE WE STILL FORGETTING THAT MY HEAD IS ON FIRE?!_**

**_TASOO: Here. ( Throws water on Ezra )_**

**_Elizabeth: ( Whispers to Ivory ) Do you think we went to far? _**

**_Ivory: ( Whispers back ) Its never to far with Ezra_**

**_TASOO: Look on the bright side Ezra, at least your hair is not pink._**

**_Kanan: (Walks in and stares at Ezra's burns on his bald head)_**

**_Kanan: What did you three do?_**

**_TASOO: Um... Ezra makeover? _**

**_Kanan: And he does know that his hair doesn- ( TASOO Runs over and puts hand over his mouth )_**

**_TASOO: does grow back within a day! Its amazing right? ( removes hand from Kanan and looks at him with eyes saying " I dare you to say the wrong thing ")_**

**_Kanan: Um... yea. But only if you sleep. It only does it in your sleep._**

**_Ezra: Oh okay. Then I'm going to bed bye. ( Leaves room )_**

**_Kanan: ( takes deep breath ) What are you going to do when he finds out that hair doesn't grow back within a day?  
_**

**_Ivory: Wing it?_**

**_Elizabeth/TASOO: Wing it._**

**_Kanan: Wing it. Fine... but i was never here. ( Leaves room )_**

**_TASOO: That's it for this chapter by! Oh yea... If you read my other story the black out, you may notice i used scenes from that book. I had to because this is Ivory's life and that book included Ivory. You don't have to read that book, but it does help understand why Elizabeth needs two power sources although the name already tells you._**


	4. Sourrounded

_**TASOO: hey guys! I'm here with Selene for ideas on how to prank Ezra! Ivory is STILL washing the ghost but luckily almost done. As for Elizabeth... She's training with Kanan. So, Selene. How are we gonna prank Ezra?**_

_**Selene: TASOO I'm a sith. The pranks I have in mind could get ugly. ( whispers idea in TASOO's ear )**_

_**TASOO: we already killed Ezra's hair. We can't kill his face too. We will get the silent treatment forever. **_

_**Selene: which reminds me... It's tomorrow and Ezra is coming over**_

_**Ezra: TASOO! WHY ISN'T MY HAIR GROWING BACK?!**_

_**TASOO: Uh oh... I don't think you have to worry about things getting ugly.**_

_**Ezra: (Runs in and tackles TASOO)**_

_**Ezra: I could just grab my light saber right now and make you suffer the same fate**_

_**TASOO: but that wouldn't be the way of the Jedi, now would it?**_

_**Ezra: My gorgeous hair! It blew in the wind and I had so much swag! ( practically wails while talking )**_

_**Selene: don't worry Ezra, you never had swag**_

_**TASOO: what's swag? ( they all stare at me like I'm insane )**_

_**Ezra: being cool, man ( puts on shades )**_

_**Selene: ( rolls eyes )**_

_**TASOO: Ezra, I'm sorry. But at least you don't look like Barbie.**_

_**Ezra: that's true. Plus, I look like a biker.**_

_**Selene: yea... Let's just leave it with that. ( pats Ezra's back as he leaves )**_

_**TASOO: so Selene, we have been pranking Ezra forever. Why don't we try a new crew member?**_

_**Selene: ( mischievous smile spreads across face ) I know just who to prank. ( disappears out of the door )**_

_**TASOO: While Selene finishes her "project" let's get on with the book! I have nothing to do with Star Wars rebels. All rights reserved to Disney XD.**_

Chapter 4: six months have passed sense Ivory's birthday as she sat in her cadet uniform in her bedroom. She sighed and walked to her closet. Her armor layer there, next to her shirt and skirt. She desperately wanted to run outside and feel the wind in her hair. Surrounded by these walls made her feel captive. She felt like she couldn't breathe and the walls were closing in on her. Ivory exited her room and left to the cafeteria. She sighed and took a yogan. Nothing was happening exciting enough to report back to Elizabeth. She ate the yogan and left back into her bedroom. She slammed her head against the wall but nothing happened. She took off her helmet to reveal her purple highlights. She set it on the glass table and sat on the red sofa that was facing it. Ivory sighed and closed her eyes. She set her head on her hands and took a deep breath. She focus on the helmet and cleared her mind. The wind whistled around her which made Ivory feel strange sense there were no windows. She shivered at the strange chills that were sent up her spine. The helmet in front of her rocked back and forth. Finally it began to rise slowly. The helmet flew toward a wall and crashed into it. The helmet dropped as soon as Ivory opened her eyes. When she stared at it across her floor she sighed.

" I really need some rest... I'm imaging things. Me being a Jedi... That is impossible." Ivory said with a nervous chuckled.

She got up when the helmet raised again. It charged at her and hit her head. This caused her to go dizzy as she stumbled into a book case. The bookcase tipped over and Ivory stared at the blurry objects as they to raised. A set of knives she brought with her rose from the couch and approached her, their razor sharp ends pointing at her. She collapsed to the floor, here breathing rapid. _If I am a Jedi... I deserved to die. That would mean one less Jedi for the Inquisitor to deal with._ Ivory slapped herself. _Get hold of yourself Ivory. This is what the empire wants you to believe_. Ivory thought as rose and used the force to drop the objects. Everything was happening so quickly, the world was spinning around her. She felt overwhelmingly dizzy and fell to the floor once again. _Strong with you... the force is..._ Said a croaky voice inside of her head. She tried to remember this as she entered unconsciousness.

5 days later:

Ivory woke up on the floor. She sighed and shook her head. Everything was coming back in bits and pieces. She was a Jedi... No... it couldn't be! this meant she would have to leave the academy. It was too dangerous for her to stay here. But what would her parents think? They would probably turn her into the Inquisitor and watch as he shoots his light saber into her heart. She felt like it was already happening as a tears ran down her face. she wiped it away. She must stay strong and forget about her wretched parents. She would need a distraction to get her out of here. there were troopers everywhere. Ivory left her room and walked to the nearest store in the academy. There she purchased a bouquet of balloons The weight part at the end of balloons was then filled with miracles. She approached a group of stormtroopers that were guarding the exit to the academy. They walked toward her and started pushing her away.

" Please stay in your cabins. You are not allowed to exit the academy unless you are on spring break or summer vacation." The stromtrooper explained

" Oh, but I'm not here to exit i wanted to talk to you." Ivory told him

" Well? What is it?" The stormtrooper asked. He took the bouquet of balloons that Ivory presented to him

" Well... I guess i should get back." Ivory told him casually and walked away. She hid behind the corner of the walkway and watched as the rest of the squad approached the present. Ivory pushed a button as the bouquet beeped rapidly then exploded. The stormtroopers shot everywhere and groaned. Ivory ran past them as sirens wailed. An army of storm troopers ran behind her as they yelled for her to stand down. _There is no turning back..._ Ivory thought as she ran as fast as she could. Everyone in the black market was taking shelter in their homes. Ivory banged on the locked doors but no one let her in. They all told her to get lost or go away while others had no response. Ivory finally came to her house as she gasped out of breath. She needed shelter quickly and this was her parents last chance. Ivory knocked on the door and her father answered it.

" Ivory? Why aren't you at the academy?" Her father asked calmly

" You need to let me in! The storm troopers are after me!" Ivory told her panicking

" And why is that?" her father asked again

" Because i can use the force. but they don't know that yet. The real reason is because i escaped without permission. But i had to! I cant just stay there and they find out that I am force sensitive!" Ivory wailed She watched as her father's gaze soften but it quickly hardened when he processed what she was saying. Her mother pushed him aside and grabbed Ivory's chin. Ivory had no choice but to look up to her.

" You are a wretched girl that does not belong on this planet. You have brought dishonor to our family name and deserve to rot and die on the streets." Her mother said coldly her eyes were full of so much hate and anger, Ivory felt like she wasn't talking to her parents at all. Her mother pushed her to the ground and when Ivory looked up, the door was closed and locked. Ivory decided to not try again as the stormtroopers were nearing her. Ivory ran away and came into the clearing of the black market. She ran into one of the paths but turned around as the stormtroopers ran in front of her. She came back to the clearing and saw that all four paths were blocked with stormtroopers. They raised their armed blasters and approached slowly as Ivory realized that she was surrounded.

**_TASOO: Done. Now where is Selene? ( Selene bursts into doorway )_**

**_Selene: Man... I really picked a bad prank this time._**

**_TASOO: Like good bad or bad bad_**

**_Selene: Good bad. Its good because the prank is awesome! Buts its bad because... well..._**

**_TASOO: What did you do_**

**_Selene: I sort of um... Brought the Inquisitor back to life._**

**_TASOO: WHAT?!_**

**_Selene: It seemed like a good idea from the start! But now hes getting revenge on Kanan and its not working so well._**

**_TASOO: How did you even bring him back to life? That never happens in the world of star wars._**

**_Selene: No, but it does happen in the world of teen titans. I took ravens spell book and cast it on The Inquisitors dead body and um... stuff._**

**_TASOO: Ugh... look i am not a fighter. I write about fighting._**

**_Selene: Then how do you explain how you can use the force?_**

**_TASOO: How did you-_**

**_Selene: ( interrupts ) I have ways to find these things out_**

**_TASOO: Well, get out there and help Kanan._**

**_Selene: Will you help me? ( Gives TASOO her blue lightsaber and ignites red one )_**

**_TASOO: ( Takes light saber and nods ) Lets do it. See you guys next time!_**

**_Selene/TASOO: ( Run outside screaming as they charge at the Inquisitor.)_**


	5. grounded

**_TASOO: hey guys... bad news time. I got bad grades so now I can't use fan fiction for a while._**

**_Ezra: ( claps sarcastically ) good going tasoo this story has a cliffhanger and it doesn't include me yet._**

**_Tasoo: I'm sorry okay? Look, I should be back after summer vacation. Sorry everyone_**.


	6. Wren

**_TASOO: yea guys I'm back! ( dodges the inquisitor's blade )_**

**_Selene: I thought you were grounded _**

**_TASOO: I was and I still am. I can't use the computer but I just got my kindle fire HD back. ( smirks )might be a few misspellings in here cause I have stupid auto correct and I only will be grounded for 2 more weeks. ( Dodges blade again but half of hair gets chopped off.)_**

**_Tasoo: Now I look like Sabine! I don't wanna look like Sabine!_**

**_Selene: then u should have focused. Watch out! ( they both dodge the inquisitors attack but just barely )_**

**_Tasoo: ( charges at the inquisitors and clashes with him )_**

**_Selene: (sneaks up behind him as he throws TASOO against a rock. Swipes blade through him as he turns into ashes. TASOO falls to ground clenching neck)_**

**_TASOO: you could have done that quicker_**

**_Selene: yea but I saved you life didn't I? ( ivory comes running to them )_**

**_Ivory: Finally done washing the ghost. What have you been up two?_**

**_Selene: long story short, never summon dead people, especially the inquisitor._**

**_Ivory: you summoned the inquisitor?! From... the... dead... ( Ivory faints )_**

**_Selene: talk about a case of drama. ( starts to go get water )_**

**_TASOO: while Selene goes to wake up ivory, let's get on with the book! I do not own star wars rebels or really anything but this fan fiction and everything in my bedroom. _**

**_Selene: ( comes back ) You need a life._**

**_TASOO: if you were Ezra, I would dye your hair pink again. And I might do it anyway, you need to get rid of that gothic his look. Now, on with the book!_**

**_Chapter 4: Wren_**

Ivory backed away as storm troopers approached her slowly. She looked around trying to find an exit but found none. There were just market stands dotted everywhere. Wait... Market stands! Ivory came up with an idea and she bolted away from the stormtrooper and jumped on the roof. She then used the roof of the market stand to get a boost on a roof of a building. She turned around and smiled at the confused group of stormtroopers.

" bye bye bucket heads!" She taunted. She turned around but stopped when a laser shot passed her knee. She dropped to the floor, her leg feeling like it was on fire. But before she could finish the command her mind was screaming for her to do, an arm caught hers.

" Ivory! Don't worry I'll get you to our med bay!" Elizabeth yelled as Ivory groaned in pain. Elizabeth started running but stopped too when a laser grazed her shoulder. She dropped Ivory and too fell to the ground. Ivory watched as a man with brown hair slung her over his shoulder and a boy with blue hair helped Elizabeth rise. All four of them raced off and the last thing Ivory heard was the blasters shooting in the distance.

Ivory woke up to faint beeping in the distance. She was in a small room that seemed to look like an imperial cell to her. The only thing that was different was that the beds were unbelievably soft. She usually slept on metal so this was new for her. Ivory looked around as there were medical supplies everywhere. Her knee felt sore, but not as bad as it felt before. The tempature was quite cold in the room as shivers were sent up her spine. She smelled blood that she could almost taste, but that was normal for a medbay as Ivory guessed that that was what this place was. Ivory tried to get up but stopped when a piece of strong Brown rope kept her from doing so. Ivory sighed as she reached for her satchel just barely touching her set of knives. Whoever is holding her hostage, didn't search her very thoroughly. She cut the ropes quickly and clenched her wrists hissing in pain under her breath. The door opened quickly after and a boy with raven blue hair stepped in and smiled at the girl. Even if the image was blurry, Ivory recognized this boy from the time she was surrounded by stormtroopers. Seeing him as a threat, Ivory grabbed one of her knives as threw it at him. The boy flung his head to one side, dodging the dagger. the call was so close to impaling him, his hair took his heads place. A small bit of the boys hair was thrown to the metal wall where it stood there, the silver dagger gleaming in the soft light. The boy was speechless as he started at the small, yet deadly sharp weapon. In front of him, was the snow white pale colored girl that crouched low on the bed, her blonde and purple hair covering half of her face while her bright green eye that was visable was full of demonous threat, yet the boy could also notice fear and determination.

" Woah..." was all the boy could say as he started at the dagger.

But Ivory wasn't done yet. She took another dagger out of her satchel and raised it up to the boys nose. The boy backed up but Ivory kept approaching him. The boy slammed against the wall next to his chopped off hair and dagger. It was then, that Ivory stopped too and asked a flood of questions.

" Who are you? What's your name? Do you work for the empire? Where am I? Are there others near our location?" Ivory asked quickly, her eyes into slits.

" Elizabeth! Your friends _insane_!" The boy yelled toward the door.

It was then, the door opened and the person Ivory wanted to see most stepped in. She smiled as Ivory gasped, happy to see her alive and well. Elizabeth was dressed in her usual clothes, blue cameoflaudge skirt and shirt with white cameo armor and blue cameo boots and gloves. The blue eyed and haired girl was surprised to see her, not because she woke up, but because she was one slice from killing her only brother. Ivory slammed the sharp dagger directly above the boys head. She ran and jumped in her friends arms but she dropped to the floor as Elizabeth clenched her arm in pain. The boy did the same but it was to his heart as he slid to the floor, staring across the room gasping for breath and thankful, that Elizabeth came just in time. Ivory noticed that her best friends arm was wrapped in bandages from the blaster shot.

" sorry. I was really excited." Ivory told her.

" it's fine. Oh yea, that guy you were attacking is my brother, Ezra." Elizabeth told her with a smile, one eye closed the other in pain. She pointed a shaky finger to the boy that began to rise, not clenching his chest but eyes were still wide with fear.

" Hi. You must be Ivory. I can judge that your not that good with impressions. Well, welcome to the rebel cell." Ezra told her and let out a hand for her to shake. Ivory shook it warily. So, This was the rebel section that she desired. as two other figures came into the room, one an adult male, and another a twi'lek women. Ivory grabbed two more daggers and aimed them at the newcomers. But before she could release the attack, Elizabeth snatched the weapons out of her hand.

" Wha- hey!" Ivory reached for the daggers but Elizabeth held on to them and threw them out a nearby window.

" As long as you are on this ship, there will be no fighting of this sort." The male snapped.

"That's Kanan. He can be edgy at some times." Elizabeth replied looking at the angry Brown haired solider. He had green eyes identical to Ivory's and skin that was a light brown color.

" And I'm Hera. We're sending you home sense you were out for three days. It's the responsible thing to do." The green twi'lek stated. She was dressed in a pilot suit and looked glorious in it. She had green eyes like Kanan's and had the softest, most kindest smile of the crew so far.

" my parents..." Ivory mumbled as she started at the ground.

Something wrong Ivory?" Her best friend asked her, a rubber glove on her shoulder. Ivory looked up to see Elizabeth's eyes full of concern.

" Yes, I can't wait to see my parents. I have a _lot_ to ask them." Ivory replied hissing the word lot angerly in her statement. Ivory exited the room, bumping into another girl who carried a spray gun. She looked familiar to Ivory but ignored the thought.

" Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." Ivory told the other, not making eye contact with her. She walked away quickly with the girl staring at Ivory. She seemed familiar to the girl too, but there was only one girl that had the greenness in her eyes. The paleness in her skin... and the determination in her tone. There was only one girl who matched that personality so perfectly... _no it couldn't be... _The girl thought as she watched Ivory run down the ramp and into the dead grassy plains of Lothal.

Ivory ran down the alleyway and jumped through the window of her bedroom. She ran up the hallway and burst through the door. Her parents who sat in their usual chairs, turned shocked. Her mother was more furious than shocked.

" How many times do we have to tell you, you stupid girl?! YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE!" she screamed. Ivory took a deep breath and stared at her mother.

" I want to join the rebel cell." She told her calmly.

" WHAT?! I raised you to join the empire and fight for justice! Not to join a band of nasty pirates!" Her mother roared outraged

" Honey, we should tell her the truth." Her father told her calmly as he put a hand on her shoulder. Her mother hesitated, unsure of her husband's suggestion.

" Tell me what?" Ivory asked confused

" we aren't your real parents." Her mother told her sadly. Ivory stared at them, confused and betrayed. Her heart ached as millions of questions rolled into her mind. She couldn't say a word, just stare at the mortal strangers that were in her home.

" It all started years ago, you had a human Jedi mother and a mandalorian father. Your mother was taken away because she was force sensitive. Your father got taken away too, just because he stood up for her. They both got killed. You had a sister who was taken away to an academy at the age of 12, but you were too young. I think you were five at that time. After your sister left the academy and did many rebellious actions, we had to change your last name for security issues. We also had to make sure She and you were never force sensitive which was cleared a while ago by the inquisitor. Your sister takes after her father more than her mother which makes sense if you look at her." Her ex-father explained, each word more surprising than the last.

" Who is my sister? What was her name? What is my last name? I have to know!" Ivory demanded as her ex-parents hesitated.

" Your last name is Wren. And as for your sister, her name is Sabine. Sabine Wren." Her mother stated as Ivory's eyes grew wide.

_**TASOO:** **And done! That was another long chapter. Long ones are good though. Now, let's check on Selene and Ivory. ( sees ivory pacing around as Selene looks guilty)**_

_**Ivory: of all people! Of all people to bring back you brought back the inquisitor! Did master luminara ever slip your mind?!**_

_**Selene: I'm sorry okay?! **_

_**Ivory: fine. So, what now?**_

**_TASOO: I dunno. Usually something interesting happens ( Elizabeth runs in and shuts door behind her as there is banging coming from outside) like that._**

**_Elizabeth: oh hi guys. How's life?_**

**_Selene: I can sense fear within you. What did you do?_**

**_Elizabeth: oh nothing. Someone's just attacking me and Ezra. Well, mostly Ezra sense he's on the other side of the door ( hears screaming )_**

**_Ivory: as long as it doesn't include the inquisitor I'm fine with a little bit of butt kicking._**

**_Elizabeth: ( gives nervous chuckle and bites bottom of lip. Door explodes open and Ezra runs inside followed by ten inquisitor's.)_**

**_TASOO: whoah..._**

**_Selene: ( laughs evily obviously enjoying this.)_**

**_Ivory: ( screams and runs in circles )_**

**_TASOO: Ezra, explanation._**

**_Ezra: AFG's insanity spawned 10 inquisitors. Now they wanna kill me._**

**_TASOO: just you?_**

**_Elizabeth: yea. They didn't lay a scratch on me._**

**_TASOO: then there is only one thing to do. Ivory, go get some popcorn. I don't wanna miss this fight. Selene, put a forcefield around us. Elizabeth, get the couch and i'll get the drinks. ( everyone does what they were ordered to do and they all sit down and watch the fight.)_**

**_Elizabeth: Cue booming voice._**

**_Selene: (does deep manly voice) the ultimate fight Ezra vrs 10 Inquisitors. Who will win? FIGHT!_**

**_Ezra: you guys are torture machines! ( runs to door but Selene locks it with black magic) _**

**_Ezra: KARABAST! ( screams and runs in circles with the inquisitors chasing him_**

**_Inquisitors: ( says in harmony) Ready to die Ezra?_**

**_TASOO: this may seem dark, but I'm rooting for the Inquisitors._**

**_TASOO/Selene/Elizabeth/Ivory: ( chants) inquisitors, inquisitors, inquisitors!_**

**_Ezra: ( out of breath ) traitors_**

**_TASOO: this is getting intense. See you next time! TASOO out._**


	7. Room Arrangments

_**TASOO: Hey guys, kendyl gone... computer back. ugh its an endless loop.**_

_**Selene: Ezra is in a full body cast ( laughs and looks at Ezra )**_

_**TASOO: Yea... the fight didn't go to well... spoiler alert: Ezra lost big time.**_

_**Ezra: How do itch myself**_

_**Elizabeth: You cant, so be quiet.**_

_**Selene: Where is Ivory?**_

_**Elizabeth: Playing a prank on Zeb.**_

_**Ezra: That is where u are wrong. She is getting my Creds back from him. Trying to win them back in sabarcc i bet.**_

_**TASOO: And you believed her? Shes sly and tricky. Now that i think about it, she has a lot in common with Sabine, despite her ongoing energy.**_

_**Ezra: All she said was that she will get back my creds, but if she looses any, I owe her. I had 150 creds.**_

_**Ivory: ( Walks in happily )**_

_**Ezra: Did you get my credits back?**_

_**Ivory: You bet i did!**_

_**Ezra: Well, then hand them over.**_

_**Ivory: Sorry dude, no dice.**_

_**Ezra: WHAT?!**_

_**Ivory: I said if i loose Credits, You owe me them. Which i did. Then i won them back with the use of one more credit. So, now i get all your credits because i lost them in the beginning even though i won them back.**_

_**Ezra: Karabast...**_

_**TASOO: What did i tell you? She is sly and tricky. Oh yea. The inner sanity has crazy ideas for new books. I seriously enjoy them so much that i gave her a nickname, Tris. Read divergent people. Its awesome. Wait don't if your under 13 cause the movie is PG-13. But i seen it, its cool.**_

_**Tris: You gonna keep blabbing about Divergent or are you gonna get back to SWR?**_

_**TASOO: Star Wars Rebels. Don't worry. Now list the books.**_

_**Tris: Okay, after this there will be a The story of Isabella Mandale and then there will be a book where Ezra - finally - gets tortured!**_

_**Ezra: What?! why would you do that?!**_

_**TASOO: I love tragicness in stories. People suffering is so sad yet includes a lot of cliffhangers. My favorite category besides fiction.**_

_**Tris: Yea. This will take place when Elizabeth, Ezra, Ivory, and Isabella go undercover in an academy but it all goes downhill when a rebel must make the ultimate sacrifice.**_

_**Ezra: Your gonna kill me?!**_

_**TASOO: I wing my books. I never know the deatails. So, it could or could not happen. **_

_**Tris: Okay, there is another book that will take place after that. To sum it up, Ivory, Isabella and Elizabeth all get amnesia.**_

_**Elizabeth: Wait, woah. For real?**_

_**TASOO: No, you will be fine in scripts but in the story its a big tragic story. And Tris, you forgot about my other idea.**_

_**Tris: Oh yea. After that, everyone's dark side comes out and basically attacks there beings.**_

_**Ezra: Okay, I'm gonna say this again. WHAT?!**_

_**TASOO: Yea... I decided to make a sequel to the Selene thing. This will be a super hard/ fantasy more than Star Wars ever experienced book! I'm talking magic everywhere. And in this book, you don't just know Ezra and Elizabeth's fears. You know The whole ghosts fears. But Elizabeth has Selene who together, they have to save their friends from the dangerous threat. Now, I am using way to much script. Lets get on with the book!**_

Chapter 5: Room Arrangments

Ivory stared at the Moores. She felt betrayed that they would keep such a huge secret from her. Why didn't they tell her sooner?

" Honey, I know that you have questions, questions that I cant answer. But know, we are by your side when it comes to battling the empire. Join the rebel crew, join them and make things right." Her mother told her as her father smiled. When Ivory looked at her adoptive parents, she saw new people. Not the villainous hardhearted people that flung her into the streets, but warm people that would take in homeless tookas.

" Yes, I am afraid that that will never happen." A man with blondish brown hair and matching eyes. His matching eyebrows arched as he looked at the family, disgusted.

Ivory backed away from the man. Many horrid events happened to her with this man just watching, including the event back when she was five. But that wasn't the beginning. Other things happened, things that regular people would die from. A shivver ran up Ivory's spine as she recalled the worse. Her ex-father turned looked at her, crouched low and stared into Ivory's light blue eyes.

" Listen honey... Take this weapon and protect it with your life. When you wear it, it shows courage and bravery toward the empire." Her father instructed as he presented her with a long, rectangular, simple white box. Her mother then turned as tears welted into her eyes.

" Your mother... She wanted me to give you this when you were eighteen. But i guess i wont we around to witness it." Her mother croaked as she presented her a necklace. It was simple, with a pure white crystal in the middle. Ivory adjusted the necklace over her neck and smiled.

" Oh... What a nice moment. Such a shame it must die." Agent Kallus stated as he gave a mischievous grin. He shot his hand forward as a signal as the stormtroopers approached them. Mr. Moore shot a hand in front of Ivory as he looked down to see her shivering with fear.

" Listen to me honey. Run away. Run and don't come back. We will hold them off, but not for long." Her father told her boldly. It was then that they both pulled out a blaster and shot at a few stormtroopers.

Ivory raced into her room and packed a few clothes in a duffel bag the them slid in a picture of her birth parents. Every day she always asked her adoptive parents who these people were. But they always gave the same confusing answer which was " Someone important." Ivory jumped out the window and ran down the alleyway but came to a halt. She needed to see the people who raised her just one more time. Ivory raced to the front of her house and peered into the window but that was a big mistake. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand to stop her from screaming. Next to a dozen of stormtroopers were two people, her adoptive parents. They collapsed to the ground and it was then that Ivory seen a tattoo that no one has ever seen before. Her mother and father both had rebellion signs tattooed on their neck. They only thing that was different was that her mothers was light blue and her fathers was neon orange.

Ivory ran away from the horrid sight, knowing she cant save them now. She ran as fast as she could, her short hair whipping her face in the wind like bullets from a gun. Tears went down her face as she felt like bursting out crying. She had no parents, not even an adoptive parent. She was wanted from the empire, force sensitive and had a sister that could be dead, she didn't know. If what her parents said was true then that meant Sabine could have been hunted by the empire, as this was six years ago. Or maybe it was seven? Ivory sighed and kept running to the grassy plains of Lothal, just outside of capital city. It was then that destiny struck her. Literately. Ivory can face to face with a mandalorian girl that had orange and blue hair with brown eyes. She was tall and skinny with mando gear that was painted with talented art. They both shot to the floor and clenched their heads in pain. The mysterious female looked at the girl curiously, as if trying to identify something. Ivory backed away awkwardly. There was something in this girls eyes that was either very kind, or completely insane.

" Is your name..." She breathed after what felt like an hour. The girl didn't finish her sentence. She just kept staring into Ivory's jade green eyes.

" Let me finish your sentence. My name is Ivory Wren. Who wants to know?" Ivory asked. She put a hand over her mouth with a gasp. That that was the first time she said her new last name. All these years, she has been a Moore. But now she was officially a Wren. The girl hesitated but then the biggest grin spread across her face.

" Ivory!" The girl yelled and flung her arms on Ivory's neck. Ivory raised an eyebrow weirder out. _Who is this girl? Does she have mental problems?_ Ivory thought as she neglected to return the hug.

" I suppose i should answer your question. My name is Sabine. Sabine Wren." Sabine told her happily.

" Sabine?" Ivory managed to whisper as she looked into her eyes confusingly. She remembered the good times she had with her sister as she recalled the brownness in her eyes. Soon Ivory came into realization that this was indeed her sister. Ivory started over the awkward hug and returned it hugging Sabine's neck with her skinny arms.

" I thought it would take me decades to find you, but look at you! Standing right there all grown up and everything!" Sabine said with a smile as they got up.

" I'm sorry it took me a while to recognize you. I should have the second i seen you back in that ship." Ivory stated sadly as she looked at the ground, her blonde and purple hair swaying in the wind.

" Hey... it was seven years ago. I didn't recognize you either. Do you want to meet my family?" Sabine asked changing the subject.

" Sure." Ivory answered with a kind smile.

They both walked to the ship where something "unusual" was going on. Elizabeth was outside with Ezra and a man watching the battle. They were doing strange activities that Ivory guessed was training. Ezra and Elizabeth were paired up blind folded. they held hands, backs facing each other and they were doing double back flips with each other. To add to the intermediate feel, a Lasat was shooting lasers out of his bow riffle with Hera and and an orange C1-10P droid helping him. A man with chocolate skin and bright neon green eyes watched the battle with entertainment in his eyes. The man was Kanan, as she encounter him earlier. He turned and smiled at the young girl.

" Its good to see you again Ivory." The man said and bowed his head in greeting. Ivory smiled and did the same.

" Ivory? Shes here? Where?" Elizabeth asked and lifted her blindfold with a goofy smile. Kanan was about to say something but Ezra lifted his hand.

" I got this Kanan. Elizabeth focus and put back on that stupid blindfold before we-" Ezra started but was cut off as a blaster neared his ear.

" Look out!" Elizabeth told him and dodged to the side. She didn't have her blindfold on, but Ezra did. She unlocked hands and ran over to Ivory, leaving Ezra in the battle zone. It was then that a blaster shot on Ezra's shinguard and it caused him to go flying on his back. He got up, undamaged thankful for the abnormal part of his outfit. The teens approached the man a little embarrassed. Ivory looked at the two, confused. It was just Kanan... he must be even more strict than Elizabeth described before.

" You two lost focus. Ezra, just telling Elizabeth to keep focus proves that you don't have any for yourself. But Ezra was right Elizabeth, you lack focus just like him. I am disappointed in both of you. That's enough training for today." Kanan instructed as the siblings bowed their heads to their master. When he went back into the ship followed by the Lasat, Hera, and Chopper, the riot started.

" I told you you should have **_focused_**!" Ezra snapped

" **_Me_**? Your the one who was **_telling_** me! That proves that you have none yourself!" Elizabeth snapped back

" Oh really? We'll i wouldn't have lost focus if it _**weren't for you**_!" Ezra yelled outraged

" Oh, when I'm done with you, you wont be able to focus for weeks!" Elizabeth yelled and tackled him. They both fell to the floor as Elizabeth pulled on his short blue hair. Ezra tried to punch her in the mouth, but his fist landed inside of it and Elizabeth bit down on it hard. Ezra yelped and pushed her off.

" I know a way to settle this." Ezra said mischievously. He pulled out his light saber and activated it. Elizabeth nodded and pulled out her bow.

" Just like old times." She said with a wicked grin. Ivory could have sworn she seen Selene instead of Elizabeth in that line.

The two charged at each other as Ezra began to swing, but Elizabeth was quicker like always. Ezra may be stronger, but Elizabeth was quicker and more flexible. Elizabeth did a back flip over Ezra's head and shot an arrow but Ezra blocked it. He tried charging again but it didn't work as Elizabeth was as usual, faster.

" Come on Elizabeth, stop being a coward and _stand still_!" Ezra yelled as he failed to leave a scratch.

" Your just the usual slowpoke, idiot." Elizabeth snapped.

The process kept going on and on. As time went by, sand swirled around the battle. Their eyes started getting strange. With blood thirsty looks, they charged and clashed with each other. With one final clash, A sonic boom sounded. It shot Sabine and Ivory yards away as they got up. Kanan came running out of the ghost to see the two kids on the ground, unconscious. They immediately regained consciousness and got up.

" **_What in the name of _****_**Obi-Wan Kenobi **happened out here_**?!" Kanan yelled outraged. he helped the two up as Sabine and Ivory approached them.

" A little disagreement." Ezra told him with a chuckle.

" You call this a disagreement?! It looks like a sandstorm struck here!" Kanan yelled.

" Kanan, I'm sure their tired. Let them rest and pound them with questions in the morning." Sabine told him

" I guess... Fine." Kanan reluctantly agreed as he took a glance at the tired siblings. They let out a sigh of relief and stumbled into the ghost.

" So, what brings you here Ivory?" Kanan asked her. Ivory took a deep breath and explained her situation, from the academy to everything the Moore's told her. She finished by telling him that her real last name was Wren.

" So... You can use the force. Come inside." Kanan gestured as they boarded the ghost. They entered Kanan's bedroom as he pulled out a Holocron.

" Only force sensitive people can open this device that is called the Holocron. If you can open it, you can join Elizabeth and Ezra and become a Jedi." Kanan instructed. Ivory took the strange object and closed her eyes. She floated the device and it indeed opened. Obi-Wan Kenobi's message appeared and Ivory listened to the whole thing, each word more breathtaking than the last.

" So, it is true." Kanan remarked as the door opened and Hera and Sabine stepped in.

" So, she can stay?" Sabine asked.

" We don't have any room, Sabine." Hera told the girl softly. Even if her words were soft, they felt like someone split Ivory's heart into two.

" What if we made room arrangements?" Sabine suggested.

" I have been wanting to share a room with you, Hera." Kanan told the Twi'lek, blushing slightly.

" Alright then, Kanan. You move in with me. Elizabeth gets her own room and Ivory shares with Sabine." Hera suggested.

Everyone nodded and moved to their correct rooms. Ivory sighed, not with sadness but with happiness. For years, she always lived with unhappiness. She felt like she was contained in a box by her parents. But who knew that her life never begun until now? Ivory remembered that before all the unhappiness happened. She was the quirkiest girl on Lothal. Everywhere she went, she caused pranks and happiness. Even in the saddest of days, she can make anyone happy with just a glance. She smiled at those moments and decided to start happy feeling tomorrow.

Ivory felt her pocket and took out her white box. She took off the lid to reveal six knives. She slid the knives through her fingers and they were a perfect fit. They were yellow with lightening bolts marked on them. She sighed as she touched her necklace dreamily. This was the only thing that came from her mother. It was the last piece to finding her. Ivory looked over to the Lasat that was fighting the orange droid and smiled. This was her home. she touched her knives as they began to glow. Finally, a secret compartment opened up. It was quite small and it looked like a perfect fit for 1/6 of the crystal. The gem began to float in mid air. It was as if gravity was crushing it as it broke apart into six pieces. The rest of her knives began to glow as secret compartments opened up in all of them. They crystals floated and put themselves in the correct knife. Once that was done, the compartments closed and the glowing faded. Ivory approached the mysterious item and picked it up. It looked normal, except for the fact that each had a button. When Ivory pressed it, The knives ignited into light sabers.

So, it was true. Her mother was a Jedi and she wanted Ivory to become one too. Her adoptive parents knew that, so they constructed this weapon to need a kyber crystal. They were going to give her the weapon and the necklace when she was eighteen, but they didn't live that long. That was why they made her do the academy. So she would learn a few tricks on protecting herself. Ivory realized she never knew her adoptive parents fully. She never understood them. But now, she realized her parents were never what they seem, they were really kind and generous people that only wanted to protect her.

Even if they are gone, they still are here. Every day, she walks with both her birth parents and her adoptive parents. She will walk with them and continue her life not as a good girl that always minds her manners and respects her empire, but a rebellious teen that destroys the empire and anyone working with them.

**_TASOO: And done!_**

**_Ivory: Why no cliffhanger?_**

**_Elizabeth: (whispers) You didn't tell her yet?_**

**_TASOO: Oh, Ivory... This is the last chapter._**

**_Ivory: What!? But I'm not famous yet! Make another chapter and be like April Fools!_**

**_TASOO: Its the middle of May..._**

**_Ivory: Whatever! (Starts to panic)_**

**_Selene: Whoa, calm down girl. You will still in the scripts, you will still be in the books. you just wont be the main character.  
_**

**_TASOO: Tris, didn't you have another book to announce?_**

**_Tris: Oh yea, the crystals that Elizabeth and Ivory have look identical ( except for the colors ) Isabella has one too. But what happens when they combine? And another is when Asoka Tano comes on the Ghost and joins the rebel crew._**

**_Ivory: Wait whoa whoa whoa... Asoka? As in THE Asoka Tano?!_**

**_TASOO: Oh yea... Ivory's a fan girl for her_**

**_Ivory: ( Fan girl scream ) I cant wait!_**

**_Ezra: Shes cool. I met her._**

**_Ivory: You did?! Oh my gosh. I suddenly found a new liking to you._**

**_Ezra: Does this mean no more pranks._**

**_Selene/Elizabeth/Ivory/TASOO/Tris: Nope_**

**_Ezra: Groans_**

**_TASOO: Well, i guess its time to finish this story with a sign off._**

**_Ivory: Wait, like right now?! but i haven't even lived to my fullest ( wails )_**

**_TASOO: See you-_**

**_Ivory: Hey people wanna see a magic trick?! ( Pulls out tooka out of hat and it attacks her ) OW OW OWWWWW!_**

**_TASOO: See you next-_**

**_Ivory: And don't forget to vote me as president!_**

**_TASOO: There is no such thing._**

**_Ivory: Yes there is!_**

**_TASOO: Fine. Vote Ivory as president even though there is no such thing. Now, see you next time._**

**_Ivory: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_TASOO: TASOO out_**

**_\- theyallstartoutordinary would like to thank all viewers for reading this book. There were specific people who did extra on helping make this possible like sending kind reviews or just liking the story and author. These names will now be recognized._**

**_FOLLOWING AUTHOR_**

**_\- LunarRazorblade20_**

**_\- animatedfangirl21101_**

**_\- ezraSWrebels_**

**_\- flyingcats10041_**

**_FOLLOWING STORY  
_**

**_\- A M3mbr123_**

**_\- KaijudoFan101_**

**_\- LunarRazorblade20_**

**_\- animatedfangirl21101_**

**_\- ezraSWrebels_**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_\- Paint the Wolf_**

**_\- A M3mb3r123_**

**_\- animatedfangirl21101_**

**_\- ezraSWrebels_**

**_\- Azulablue92_**

**_\- A Guest123 (AKA A M3mb3r123)_**

**_\- Jessica_**

**_\- Jesdica_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS_**

**_WoodElfJedi - Use of ideas_**

**_And thank you everyone who viewed my story, hope you liked it!_**

**_\- theyallstartoutordinary _**


End file.
